<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Slaughterhouse by Multidixney66</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871221">The Slaughterhouse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multidixney66/pseuds/Multidixney66'>Multidixney66</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Onward (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barley is a good big brother, Drug Use, Good Older Sibling Barley Lightfoot, Grieve, Guilt, Guilt Trip, Hurt Ian Lightfoot, Ian Lightfoot Needs a Hug, Loss, Protective Barley Lightfoot, Protective Siblings, Protests, Sad Ian, pet death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:34:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multidixney66/pseuds/Multidixney66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian decides to take blazey on a walk until they got ambushed by some mysterious company, now it’s up to barley and Ian to save their beloved pet dragon, before it’s too late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barley Lightfoot &amp; Ian Lightfoot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The ambush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to my new mini story, this one’s just going to have 5 chapters to it, but it’s also gonna be really sad to read, so read at your own risk.</p><p> </p><p>(I changed it to 5 chapters, because last night I had thought of more stuff to add to it.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The slaughterhouse </strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ian ran down the stairs while putting on his red jacket, he was about to take blazey on her afternoon walks but first he wanted to get a little snack before they head out.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ian went in the kitchen and found barley playing with his ‘quest of yore’ game.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Hey barley!” Ian greeted his older brother as he walked towards the kitchen cabinets.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Ah! if it isn’t sir iandore of lightfoot, what are thou doing this fine evening?” Barley asked, “well, I’m about to take blazey on a walk, you want to come?” Ian asked as he pulled out a Cheeto bag and began to eat them.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I’d love to, but atlas I sadly can’t, i’m going to work on Guinevere 2 soon, thanks for the invite though.” Even though barley really did want to hang out with his little brother and pet dragon, he wanted to work on Guinevere 2 some more today.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Ok, well I’m gonna go now, see you later” Ian said as he threw the bag away and walked to the front door, he grabbed blazey’s collar and called for her.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>As soon as blazey heard her name being called by Ian, she immediately perked up and ran to Ian.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ian bent down and patted blazey “hey there girl, are you ready to go?” Ian said as he hook the collar to blazey’s collar, he got up and opened the front door “bye barley!” Barley entered the main hallway “hey, you’re not going to take your staff today?” Barley asked him.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Whenever ian would go somewhere, he would always take his staff with him, if he goes on a quest with barley it’s with him, if he goes on a walk with or without blazey or barley it’s with him, he even brings it to school with him, but today he wanted to leave it at home.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“No, not today” ian replied “but what if you run into some danger and need some magic to help you defend yourself?!” Barley asked him “don’t worry, it won’t happen, and if it does, I’ll have blazey to protect me.” Ian said as he looked down at blazey, who was really eager to go.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Ok, well, make sure he comes home safe blazey” barley said as he kneeled down to pet the excited dragon, blazey just barked,</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Ok, you two have fun out there then!” Barley said as Ian walked out of the door “we will, we always do, bye!” Ian said as he closed the door behind him.</b>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>It was a really fun walk they had, Ian took blazey to an animal park and played with her for a few hours until it was time to head home, Ian and barley was almost to their block until Ian saw out of the corner of his eyes an unmarked van right behind him, but he paid it no mind.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Once they turn down the block the house was at, Ian could see barley working on his van, “blazey, look, there’s barley!” Blazey barked excitedly seeing one of her masters again.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Barley heard the bark and turned to see Ian and blazey, he waved to them (and of course Ian waved back) and he went in the garage to get something.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Come on, blazey let’s get to barley so we can help him!” Ian said as he started running to his house, blazey following along barking excitedly.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>They were just about to reach the house when someone suddenly appeared right in front of their run, Ian skidded to a stop, out of breath a little.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t see you walking across” Ian told the stranger, “ah, that’s alright, that’s a cute dragon there” the stranger said as he knelt down to pet blazey “thanks, she’s been my pet ever since I was little” Ian said as he also knelt down next to blazey and patted her head a little, the dragon didn’t look too happy to see the stranger which Ian found weird because blazey would get excited to meet whoever comes to the house, even if it was just a total stranger.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Well, she’s certainly a lucky one then” the stranger said standing back up, Ian also stood up too “thanks, if you excuse me, we have to get home now” ian said trying to side step around the stranger, he was starting to creep Ian out now, </b>
  <b>
    <em>‘maybe I should have took my staff with me, just in case’</em>
  </b>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>But the stranger got in their way again “say, aren’t you the guy who brought magic back to our world and defeated that stone dragon?” The stranger asked, it was all over the news so Ian didn’t really feel alarm by the question.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Uh yeah, that was me” the stranger just nodded “hey, I have a question for you before you go” he said, “w-what’s that?” Ian asked as he was starting to get nervous, he just wanted to get by his brother again.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“What do you think dragon meat taste like?” The stranger said as he got uncomfortable close to Ian, Ian was of course alarmed by the question, </b>
  <b>
    <em>‘who’d want to kill an innocent dragon just to eat it!?’ </em>
  </b>
  <b>“I-I don’t know, I never ate dragon meat before” Ian answered as he stepped back from the guy, blazey getting in front of him protectively and growling at the guy.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Here’s another question, may I take your dragon?” Ian’s eyes went wide “no! Why woul-“ ian couldn’t finish that sentence before he felt a sharp sting in his neck.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ian stumbled away from whatever that struck him “w-what did you do to me!?” Ian asked as he clasped his hand on where he had gotten struck “oh just something that’ll help you relax while we take your precious dragon” the guy said, smirking.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ian heard blazey barking as he continued to stumble around, his vision growing fuzzy.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He heard blazey barking aggressively until she jumped a little and started whining, which soon quiet down “b-bar-ley”Ian tried calling out to his brother for help, but it just came out as a whisper, Ian fell to his knees as he saw two other guys come and pick up blazey and threw her in the van that he saw just a few minutes ago.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The other guy walked in front of Ian, who fell to the ground completely lying on his back as he watched the guy knelt in front of him “thanks for your dragon, you’ve been very helpful to us and our company” the guy said as he patted Ian’s cheek.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“HEY! GET AWAY FROM HIM!!” The guy immediately turned around then he got up, Ian heard a car door slam before hearing the van drive off quickly. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Ian’s eyes slowly rolled into the back of his eyes as he heard a faraway voice but he couldn’t make out what it was saying before his eyes closed completely and he faded into darkness.</b>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>A few minutes ago </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Barley was working on something in the garage until he heard a loud commotion going on outside and loud barking, he didn’t think nothing of it until he remembered that Ian and blazey were the only ones outside today, could that be blazey barking?.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>With that thought in mind, barley immediately dropped what he was doing and ran outside to check if Ian and blazey was ok.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He ran onto the sidewalk just in time to see two guys picking up what looks like blazey and throwing it in a van, barley took a closer look at the unconscious dragon and his eyes went wide, that is blazey </b>
  <b>
    <em>‘but where’s Ian?’ </em>
  </b>
  <b>Barley looked at the other guy, who was kneeling in front of someone and talking to them.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>He crept a little closer and saw that it was Ian on the ground, barley immediately grew enraged “HEY! GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!” He yelled at him, the stranger turned around and immediately got up and jumped into the van as it drove away quickly.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Barley stopped by Ian as he watched the van with their beloved pet dragon drive away in it, barley immediately looked down and got on his knees “hey, it’s ok buddy, I’m right here” barley said as he gently put his arms around Ian’s shoulder and lifted him up gently, a hand on his chest.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Barley watched as Ian’s eyes close, he stroked his cheek with his thumb, thinking about when Ian had asked him to come with them.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I’m so sorry buddy, I should have came with you” barley let out a sad sigh and gently picked up Ian bridal style, he got up and looked in the direction where the van sped off to before he turned and ran to the house.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Once inside, barley ran straight to Ian’s room and gently put him down on his bed.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Barley got on his knee and just watched Ian for a moment before he smooth his hair away from his face, guilt completely overtaking him, “I’m so sorry, buddy, I’m sorry” barley said as he continued to stroke Ian’s hair.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The horrible truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ian and barley go on a quest to save blazey, but found something way worse.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*BEWARE THIS CHAPTER HAS GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF ANIMAL ABUSE, AND VIOLENCE, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK*</p>
<p>This one’s a long chapter, and it hurt me to write it.😔</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Laurel dipped the towel in the bowl filled with cool water before squeezing out the excess water and gently dapping her youngest son’s forehead with it.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ian was still unconscious, barley had took off his red jacket and had put a blanket over him, his face was scrunched up in pain.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He was sitting at Ian’s desk, watching his mom tend to Ian, he still felt really guilty about not going with him and blazey, now blazey was gone and his baby brother was hurt.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Corey was standing by barley comforting him, her and Laurel were hanging out together until barley had called Laurel and told them that Ian was hurt, she quickly offered to come along with her to help out.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>All of a sudden, they heard the front door open and close “Laurel!?” A male voice called out, “we’re up here!” Laurel called to her husband.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>They heard rapid hoofs before colt came in Ian’s room, he made his way to his wife “hey, what happened to him?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Colt asked her “I don’t know, barley had called me and told me that he was hurt” </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Colt looked over at his oldest stepson, before nodding at his wife and gently walking over to barley, giving a silent greeting to corey before he knelt down in front of barley.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Barley, what happened to Ian?” Barley didn’t say nothing at first, he didn’t know what to say, all he knows is that it was his fault that Ian got hurt, barley shook his head and closed his eyes before crying.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Colt let out a sad sigh and tried again “barley, I need to know what happened so we can help him.” Colt gently told barley, barley nodded “I-I don’t exactly know what happened to him, I just heard a lot of barking while I was in the garage, when I went outside to check on them-“ barley cut himself off there.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He didn’t like to think about what could have happened to his baby brother if he didn’t came outside, “barley?” Colt asked “I saw two guys throwing blazey in a van and some guy was kneeling next to Ian.” Barley had continued.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Was the guy helping Ian?” Colt asked barley, he shook his head “n-no, I think he was with those other guys, because when I called out for him to get away from him, he quickly got up and got into the van before it drove off.” Barley told colt.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Did you see the license plate?” Colt asked, barley shook his head “no, I didn’t, I’m sorry, I was really worried about Ian” Colt nodded his head, “it’s ok barley, I’m done asking questions now” </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Barley looked down “it’s my fault, he had asked me if I wanted to come with them, but I didn’t, I just wanted to fix Guinevere up some more, if I had came with him, this wouldn’t have happened.” Barley said.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Oh no barley, this isn’t your fault, you didn’t know this would happen, don’t blame yourself for what happened” Colt told him, barley just continued to cry while Colt and Corey was softly comforting him, Laurel looked back down and closed her eyes before she felt a shift under her hands.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Her eyes snapped open and saw that Ian was slowly starting to move again “guys, I think he’s waking up” barley immediately looked up and dashed over to the other side of Ian’s bed, he knelt down and grabbed his hand slowly stroking it with his thumb.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Colt went back by laurel’s side and Corey stood at the end of the bed, holding onto the wooden part, as Ian moved again.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>After a moment, Ian slowly opened his eyes, everything around him was really blurry, he felt groggy, dizzy, and he didn’t know where he was, Ian groaned and started to close his eyes, until he heard a familiar voice next to him.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“Ian? Can you hear us?” A female voice asked, then a familiar male voice spoke up next “ian, buddy, please open your eyes for us.” Ian perked up a little at hearing the male voice, he knew that voice “come on sweetie, let’s see those beautiful brown eyes again.” Ian heard the female voice say, now he definitely knows that video and with that, he opened his eyes again, his vision cleared up and he saw his family in front of him, smiling.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“M-mom? B-Barley?” He asked, to which they both nodded then Laurel gently knelt down and hug her youngest, happy that he’s ok.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Once Laurel let go of him, Ian asked “what happened?” While rubbing his head, all of a sudden the memories came flooding back to him, him and blazey went on a walk together, the mysterious van that kept on following them, the weird stranger talking to him, then he felt a sharp sting as he remembered two other guys taking blazey away.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He gasped and immediately sat up “blazey!” He yelled out before he started feeling dizzy again and almost fell on his side, Until barley caught him and laid him back down “whoa buddy, just relax, it’s ok.” </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ian shook his head “w-where’s blazey? Is she ok?” No one said anything for a moment, so Ian tried again more persistent “where. Is. She?” Barley shook his head “they-they took her.”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ian shook his head, his eyes wide with tears coming down them “no, no!” Barley just nodded and slowly looked back up at Ian, his heart broke at seeing his baby brother so sad “I’m so sorry Ian” </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ian shook his head again as Laurel leaned down to comfort her youngest son, she misses that silly dragon too, even though she would run around the house all the time and almost knocked over anything that was in her way.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>once Ian had calmed down again Colt took this opportunity to ask Ian some questions, being mindful of his emotions, "Ian, would you mind telling me what happened? You can take your time doing it." Ian nodded.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"I-i took blazey out on her afternoon walks, when we were coming home this guy got in front of me and started asking me questions, I should also mention that during the walk, I kept on seeing this unmarked van following us, but I thought nothing of it.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Anyway, the guy started saying how cute she was, and then he asked me how long I've had her, I answered him, then he asked me-" Ian closed his eyes as more tears came out of his eyes.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"He asked you what Ian?" Colt asked as he tilted his head a little, Barley sat himself next to Ian and rubbed his shoulders "h-he asked me if I ever ate dragon meat before, then I felt a Sharp sting in my neck and, and" </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"And?" Colt pressured on, "that's all I can remember, I don't remember anything else from that point on" Ian said as he leaned more onto Barley.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Colt nodded "ok, we'll look into it, thanks Ian." Ian just nodded before looking down then he looked back up "i-i think I Saw the license plate" Ian said.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Colt perked up at this "you did? What was it?" He asked as he pulled out his notebook and pencil, "umm" Ian closed his eyes trying to remember what the plate number was "it was '680-ZFV' Ian recalled as his eyes opened again.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Colt wrote down the number and his eyes went wide before he quickly cleared his throat 'um, thanks Ian, um Laurel would you come with me for a second" Colt motioned for his wife to come with him as he headed for the door "uhh, ok" Laurel said as her and Corey went with Colt.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"W-wait! What's going on?" Ian asked "don't worry Ian, just rest for a bit" Colt said as he led the girls out of the room, Ian didn't get to say anything else before Colt closed the door.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ian and Barley looked at each other, an unspoken conversation between them before Barley spoke up "you want me to see if I can listen in, do you?" Ian nodded, he normally wasn't the type to eavesdrop on conversations, but this was about their pet dragon, so he made an exception this one time.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"You know, whatever it is it doesn't sound good" Barley informed him, "yeah, I know, please Barley? Do it for me." </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Barley nodded and got up and walked to the bedroom door, he stopped and looked back at Ian making sure he really wants to do this, Ian just nodded with a determined look.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Barley sighed and quietly open the door and went against the wall, hoping to hear them from there better.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Colt? What's wrong? What's the matter?" He heard his mom asked, it took a moment before he finally heard Colt speak up "I know this plate number, it's for a van that works for that slaughterhouse" the girls gasped as did Barley, though he had covered his mouth, hoping that he didn't blow his cover, luckily he didn't and he heard Corey asked "you mean the one on 552 honey street?" There was silence, which indicated to Barley that Colt had nodded.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"You don't think-" Laurel said but she couldn't go on, "I don't know Laurel, I'll have to check it out on Monday, when I go back to work again" Barley heard enough and crept back in Ian's room and quietly closed the door, his hand lingering on it until he heard Ian.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Barley? What is it? What did they say?" Barley took a deep breath and turned back to Ian "are you sure you want to know?" Barley asked him, Ian just nods his head.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Barley sighed again and went to grab Ian's desk chair and set it down by Ian's bed, then he sat down "Colt said that the plate number that you gave him belonged to a slaughterhouse." Ian's eyes went wide "a-a slaughterhouse?" Ian asked him, to which Barley slowly nodded as he studied Ian's emotions.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ian looked down and closed his eyes for a moment before he looked back up and opened his eyes with determination in them "we have to go there" </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Barley was taken aback by what his brother said "what?" He asked "we have to go there and save her" Ian said again as he quickly threw the blanket of off him and stood up, but he got dizzy again and Barley stood up to steady him, lowering him back down.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Ian, we can't go, let's just leave it to Colt and his team to investigate it." Barley would usually be on to something like that, but he didn't want to risk Ian getting hurt again.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Barley, please, we have to go get her, please." Ian pleaded with his older brother while holding on to his arm, Barley sighed as he thought for a moment, then he looked back up at Ian.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Ok, but we have to go at night, don't want to risk getting caught while sneaking out" Ian nodded, biting his lip, Ian wasn't the one who likes to sneak out of the house, that was usually Barley, but he wanted to rescue blazey.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"OK, then, we're going to go save blazey then."</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Ian opened his bedroom door carefully, trying not to wake up his mom or Colt, Barley told him to wait in his room until he had texted him to come down.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ian peeked out before slowly walking out and closed his door quietly, then he snuck past his parent's room and down the stairs where Barley was waiting for him by the door.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Are you ready?" He asked, Ian nodded "yeah, I've got my staff" he said as he held up his wizard staff, Barley nodded and quietly opened the front door and walked out, followed by Ian as he gently closed the door behind him.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Barley was driving Guinevere 2 while following the gps on his phone, Ian was sitting beside him looking out of the window.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Barley glanced at him and sighed 'i'm sorry Ian" he said.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ian perked up at hearing this and turned his head towards his brother "for what?" Barley glanced at him again as he made a turn.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"For letting you go alone, for not coming with you when you ask me to, instead I just wanted to stay at home and fix up Guinevere 2" Ian looked at him sadly "it's ok Barley, you didn't know this would happen" Barley let out a little chuckle "yeah, that's what Colt told me too." </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Barley, this isn't your fault, I wanted to take her on a walk, if anything I'm the one that has to apologize" Ian said looking down, Barley looked back up at Ian "what? Why?" </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Because I had stayed and talked to the guy, Instead of just ignoring him and coming straight home, if I didn't stop to talk to him, we wouldn't be in this situation" Barley put his hand on Ian's shoulder gently.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Ian, it's not your fault, he probably would have got blazey anyway, but I know that it's not your fault" Barley told him sternly while still focusing on the road ahead of him, "h-how do you know that?" Ian asked him as he glanced up at Barley.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Because, you have a really good heart, and Everytime you would walk by someone who said hi to you, you just hi back, no matter who it is, you've been like that ever since you were little." Barley explained.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"And I love you for that, so don't you ever change that about yourself, you hear me?" Ian thought for a moment before he smiled at Barley "yeah, I won't Barley, promise." Barley smiled back "good" Barley took his hand off of Ian's shoulder and put it back on the steering wheel.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b><br/>They drove a little longer until the GPS had announced that they were at their destination.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Barley made sure to park somewhere where they can't see them, but also close by in case they were in danger and needed to get out fast.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Barley sighed "are you ready for this?" Barley asked Ian, Ian breathed, then nodded.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Him and Barley got out of Guinevere 2 and snuck over to the slaughterhouse "it looks like they're still open" Ian said, Barley just nodded as he shushed Ian, then he led the way to a door that was cracked open.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Barley gently pushed it open, making sure there's no one in the room, before he motioned for Ian to follow him in.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>They went inside to see a lot of dead animals hanging up on the ceiling, Ian gasped in horror and Barley quickly had to cover his mouth quickly.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>They made their way around the Dead animals and went into a room that looked kind of like a kitchen, they hid behind a big metal counter and peeked out from behind it.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>*BEWARE, GRAPHIC DEPICTIONS OF VIOLENCE AND ANIMAL ABUSE AHEAD, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK*</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>They saw a guy carrying out a unicorn with two of his hoofs in his hands and roughly dropped the unicorn onto a hard platform that had a bucket under it and a pool of blood under the bucket and the guy went to get something, which was a knife.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The unicorn lifted his head to try to escape but the guy came back and forced his head down back down on the platform by its neck, then in one swift movement, the guy sliced the unicorn's throat with the knife, blood pouring out and into the bucket.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ian covered his mouth and gasped as he hid his face in Barley's chest not wanting to see the blood coming out of the unicorn, Barley immediately put his arms around Ian and backed them up against a wall.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Once they were against the wall, Barley sat Ian down and hugged him as Ian silently cried, sure he doesn't like unicorns because of a bad past experience he had with them but he knows that they don't deserve to be killed like that.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Barley held Ian close to him and gently shushed him "shhhh, it's ok, I'm right here, shhhh." They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until Ian's crying turned into sniffles.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Barley gently pulled away from Ian and wiped away the tears with his thumb "are you ok?" He asked, Ian nodded and wiped at his eyes, "s-sorry" he whispered.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Shhhh, it's ok." Barley said as he moved his hand on his shoulder and the other one on Ian's cheek, softly rubbing it.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Both Ian and Barley have seen people killing animals, as sad as that sounds, but it was only on TV mostly, they would do it off camera or they would both just look away, hoping that it wasn't real, but unfortunately for them this wasn't on TV so they couldn't look away, or just go to their room and do something. This was real.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Do you want to continue to find blazey?" Barley asked him carefully, Ian took a deep breath and nodded he wanted to get blazey as far away from here as possible.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>So with that, Ian wiped his eyes once more before closely following Barley, he looked over the counter carefully and saw that the guy was gone, but the unicorn was still lying there, blood dripping slowly into the bucket.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Barley backed up and turned to Ian "ok, the guy's gone, but the unicorn's still laying there, here take my hand and closed your eyes and keep them closed until I say so ok?" Ian just nodded and took his brother's hand, closing his eyes.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Once Barley made sure that Ian's eyes were closed, he peeked out from the counter and checked to see if nobody had came back to get the unicorn, they haven't so Barley quietly and carefully Led to the other room, shuddering a little as he passed by the Dead unicorn.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He quickly got them settled behind some boxes (which he recognized were cages) and turned back to Ian, "ok, you can open them now" Ian opened his eyes and looked at Barley who smiled gently at him, Ian smiled back and Barley turned back around to see what room they were in now.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>They were a lot of cages holding a lot of animals, he turned back to Ian "ok, I have a feeling that this is the room where they're keeping blazey, just follow my lead" Ian nodded and followed Barley.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>They looked at all of the animals in the cage before they walked past one cage that had a familiar Green dragon whimpering, the boys did a double take and went back to that cage to see it was indeed blazey.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Blazey!" Ian whispered excitedly, blazey perked up and started barking loudly, happy to see her owners again.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Blazey was barking too loud, so Ian quickly reached his hand in, rubbing her head gently and shushing her, "it's ok girl, we're going to get you out of this nasty place, promise" </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Blazey whimpered and Ian smiled down at her, before they heard footsteps close by "Ian!" Barley said as he quickly grabbed Ian's arm and went back to their hiding spot.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>They peeked out of the spot and saw a different guy, this time a troll, Walk in.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He looked around before walking to blazey's cage and opening it, he reached to grab blazey but the dragon just scooted back and growled at him, threatening to light him on fire if he tries to grab her again, "come here you pesk" the guy said as he roughly grabbed blazey and pulled her out while closing the cage door, Ian tried to get out of the hiding spot to save blazey but Barley immediately pulled him back to him.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The guy closed the cage door and walked out of the room with a squirming blazey in his hands, Ian and Barley peeked over the cages "ok, we have to do something, and fast" Ian said, Barley thought for a moment, "ok, how about if I go make a mess somewhere, then you can quickly get blazey out." </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ian nodded, "ok, but how about you?" Ian asked worriedly, Barley just shook his head "I'll be right behind you, don't worry, I just need you to get blazey and then run to Guinevere 2 as fast as you can, ok?" </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ian nodded "ok" Barley nodded and pulled Ian in a hug one more time, "everything's going to be ok, I promise" Ian wrapped his arms around his older brother and hugged him back.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>They let go and Barley went to the door they came from, he looked back at Ian and smiled at him reassuringly "I'll see you on the other side" Ian nodded and watched sadly as Barley disappeared behind the door.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ian took a deep breath </b>
  <b>
    <em>'ok, everything's going to be ok, barley's ok to be ok, and blazey's going to be ok too.'</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>With another breath, Ian crept to the door, holding his staff close to him for comfort, Ian carefully opened the door and peeked in to see if anyone is in the room.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He didn't see anyone but he did see more dead animals around him, Ian gulped and went further into the room careful not to bump into any of the Dead animals, he heard blazey barking uncontrollably "blazey" he whispered as he quickly and quietly made his way across the room, trying not to vomit from the awful smell.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Once he got into another room, Ian sighed and went to hide behind a big counter, he peeked over it and Saw the troll wrestling with blazey, Ian gasped and quickly looked around the room for anything he can use against the troll.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He saw a frying pan hanging up on the wall </b>
  <b>
    <em>'maybe I can try to knock him out with that' </em>
  </b>
  <b>Ian aimed his staff at the frying pan, but before he could say the words to make it come to him, he felt a hand on his back.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Well Hi there friend." Ian gasped as he felt himself being thrown on the floor his staff thrown from his hands, Ian pushed himself up and shook his head.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He looked up to see the same guy that he was talking to earlier that day, "you" Ian said with an angry look on his face.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Oh come now, you're not happy to see your new friend?" The guy said happily, "you're not my friend, especially what you did to me" Ian said angrily.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The guy (whose name was 'frank') frowned "Oh too bad, oh by the way, Tell your dear brother that if he's going to sneak around, he should do it quietly" Ian's eyes went wide, then he went back to being angry again "what did you do to him?" </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Frank was smiling evilly "don't worry about him, I didn't do anything to him, in fact to prove that, I'll just let my friends bring him in" Frank opened the door a little and motioned for something to come, then he backed up just as two people came in with a struggling Barley in between them.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ian gasped "Barley!" He cried as they threw Barley on the ground next to Ian, he quickly crawled next to his older brother, "Barley, are you ok?" </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Barley nodded and sat up "yeah, I'm ok, are you ok?" Barley asked Ian with his hand on his shoulder, Ian nodded.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Awww, isn't this sweet" Barley immediately pushed Ian protectively behind him as they looked up at Frank.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Well, I hate to ruin this sweet moment, but we've got to get on with the show so" Frank motioned to the troll who was now holding a knife in his hands and holding down a wiggling blazey.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The troll nodded before raising his knife, it all happened so fast for Barley, one second Ian was sitting safely behind him and then the next, he was running towards the troll with his arms outstretched.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Ian!" Barley called trying to get him back behind him, but his name fell on deaf ears as Ian Rushed to the troll.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"No! Blazey!" He was almost to them, until he felt something hard hit him on the side of his face.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ian fell to the ground hard, feeling dizzy, Ian quickly pushed himself up weakly as he saw the knife coming down and blazey's whimpering became quiet, her blood soon pouring from the table and onto the ground in front of Ian.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Blazey" Ian whispered out as he fell back down to the floor, he moved his hand over his cheek as his vision grew fuzzy "IAN!" He heard Barley called out to him, then the lines of "let me go!" Before he felt himself being picked up.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Two guys threw Barley out of the building and onto the sidewalk, another guy throwing Ian by him, Barley immediately crawled over to Ian and put his hands on Ian before he looked up angrily at Frank, who was standing in the doorway now.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Well, it's been fun boys, ta-ta" he waved as the doors closed.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Barley immediately looked back down at Ian, who had his eyes closed now "Ian, hey, it's ok buddy, I'm right here" Ian groaned he couldn't really hear anything, all he could feel was a hand on his chest and a hand on his head before he passed out.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>*END OF VIOLENCE AND ANIMAL ABUSE DEPICTIONS*</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <b><br/>Ian groaned as he came to, his cheek was hurting and he felt dizzy, he felt something cold pressing on his cheek and he whined and tried to move away from it.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"Shhhh, it's ok buddy, it's just me." At hearing the voice, Ian slowly opened his eyes.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>His vision was really blurry at first, but once they cleared up, he saw Barley smiling down at him "b-barley?" Ian asked.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Barley nodded "yeah, it's ok, I'm right here" Ian groaned again and sat up (with some help from Barley) and looked around.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>He was in Guinevere 2 and he was lying on the seat in the back with a blanket over him, he looked at Barley, "Barley? What happened?" </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Barley sighed "well we were thrown out of the building by Frank and his goons, then soon after that, you had passed out by a hard hit to your cheek, I carried you to Guinevere 2 and drove us to the nearest gas station so I could get some ice for you, we're still at the gas station." Barley explained.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ian felt his cheek and winced a little then he remembered what happened that led to him being knocked unconscious, blazey was gone.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Ian immediately felt tears coming down his face as he started to cry, Barley looked at him sadly before sighing and bringing Ian in for a hug "shhhh, I'm here, I'm right here, it's ok." Ian shook his head.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"No, it's not! Blazey's dead because of me!" Ian said as he continued to cry, Barley rubbed his back with one hand and stroked his hair with his other hand, "no, no it's not, and we're going to fix this, I promise" Ian sniffed as he pulled away from Barley's embrace while still holding on to him.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"H-how?" Ian asked him, Barley held a determined look on his face, "by getting them closed down, for good"</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m sorry about that, it really Hurt me to have to write that, I hate those kind of stuff.</p>
<p>I’m torturing Ian like there’s no tomorrow.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uhhh... please don’t hurt me?</p><p>HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE STORY, BYEEEEEE!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>